


Dreams Vs Reality

by Qem



Category: 15 明刹工業高校ラグビー部 | 15 - Meisetsu Kougyou Koukou Rugby Bu
Genre: M/M, Pining, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2921537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui wakes up abruptly with a start, breathing hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Vs Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [kutsushita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/gifts).



_"Yui?" Akira asks softly, as you push him down upon your bed. "Is everything okay?"_

_His eyes are wide, but full of trust, but his lips shine in the light to you, and are irresistible. As you come crashing down heavily, his lips part in surprise and it feels so good, slipping your tongue into his mouth and swallowing up his cries._

Yui wakes up abruptly with a start, breathing hard.

* * *

Yui's somewhat abruptly come to terms with the fact that he like-likes Akira. It's harder to justify to himself, what that means. Sure he wants to make all of Akira's dreams come true, see that smile upon his face. But he also wants to... Push. Take. See what kind of sounds Akira can make and greedily keep them all to himself.

But that's not what Akira wants. Akira wants friends, a team. It's impossible to play rugby by yourself, though from the sounds of things Akira has certainly tried, left alone as the only child on that island. But to play a real game of rugby, you need a minimum of 15 to make a team. Ideally you have a couple of extra players to serve as substitutes as well.

Yui, just wants to monopolize Akira to himself. But that would mean, never seeing his smile again. Never showing the world the elite skills that Akira has spent years and years honing by himself.

And Yui just can't do that to Akira. He can't afford to indulge in that kind of feeling, even when alone in his bedroom. He wants to make Akira's dream become a reality and he's not going to let these foolish wet dreams get in the way.

So he breathes in deep, and wills the morning wood away, before starting for the day.

* * *

_Omake_

Akira's pretty sure he noticed the slight tenting in Yui's pants, before Yui did. There's something about the way that Yui abruptly steps back and kneels letting the bed block the view, that suggests that Yui only just caught on.

Luckily Yui's sister has been giving Akira lots of very informative manga, to help him know more about the world at large, so Akira has some ideas on what to do next.

"You know", Akira starts as he flips over to make eye contact with Yui, he can feel his face going bright red but presses on. "It's probably not good to let it bottle up like that. Would you like a hand to help it settle down?"


End file.
